


Smiling a first smile.

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, aot - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wall maria had just been broken and so has Eren's heart. Armin gives a try on making the brunette smile again.





	Smiling a first smile.

Eren, Armin and Mikasa had just been through the attack on wall Maria. The colossal titan kicking the wall, the armored titan breaking through the interior wall. Carla Jaeger who got eaten by the smiling titan. The boat ride, everything would be okay after right?

Now, they were laying on the mat that was laying on the ground between all those other people who had survived the attack trying to fall asleep, but so many people were still crying: Grieving about the ones they had lost in the attack. Armin knew Mikasa and eren would have been doing the same if they weren’t asleep right now, but Armin couldn’t sleep. Just tossing and turning on the mat. It was just so uncomfortable; Like they weren’t even laying on a mat, but just on the cold hard ground. He turned to his eye to see the brunette laying next to him, also laying on his side and was facing Armin, but the brunette was fast asleep. Armin watched the brunette sleep. Observing the other’s features. The messy brown hair, squishy cheeks. Even how he slept: Mouth slightly agape, a soft snore escaping the brunette’s lips. Armin smiled softly as he started dozing up.

Armin got woken up by other people waking up and starting to make noise. A soft groan escaped the blonde’s lips as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Opening them just to see that Eren was still awake, but Mikasa was awake and gone. Probably to grab some food. Armin didn’t want to bother Eren. 

After a while of waiting. A soft groan came from Eren’s direction. A groan of annoyance. The sound woke the blonde from his current daydream looking over at the brunette who was now sitting up. The brunette scratched the top of his head only messing his bedhead up even more. Letting out a yawn “morning…” he mumbled at Armin.

“Goodmorning!” Armin said cheerly “Should we go outside, I heard there was a pretty field not far away from here.” Armin smiled at the brunette. It wasn’t like the blonde was over the attack yet, no not at all. He just wanted to stay positive. Their group could use some positivity.

Why…?” Eren stretched his limbs. “It’s still early, Armin” he complained.

Armin grabbed Eren’s hand. “Please Eren?” he asked again. He could tell by the look the brunette gave him that he had won, quickly getting up he pulled the brunette on his feet “Let’s go.” He lead the way outside. Still holding hands with the brunette.

They walked towards a large field. The grass was as green as it would be described in books. Flowers covering the whole field. As in a fairy tail. It was absolutely beautiful. Armin smiled and pulled the other with him into the fields. Laying down in the grass, watching how the brunette laid down next to him, besides the flowers.

Armin smiled and picked a few flowers, gently starting to weave the flowers together. Making a circle. Adding another layer to that. He felt that two curiou eyes were watching him. He looked over at where the eyes come from, only seeing the emerald green eyes of Eren staring at him. 

The blonde blushed. “Eren, can you duck your head please?” he asked in a quiet somewhat shy tone.

Eren stared at Armin for a while in confusion. Doing what was asked from him, ducking his head a little.

Armin smiled as he put the flower crown he had just made on Eren’s head, glad that it fitted him. “You can look up again.” Armin smiled, getting up “Come on! There’s a little creek over there.” He took the brunette’s hand again.

Eren stood up and walked with Armin to the creek. Bowing down to look at his reflection in the transparent water. His eyes widening as he noticed the flower crown. 

“Armin, It’s beautiful. Thank you.” Eren smiled. The first smile he had smiled ever since the wall maria attack happened and he shared it with his best friend: Armin Arlert.


End file.
